


i put a spell on you, because you're mine

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x19, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Top Castiel (Supernatural), he's in a fuckin. forest, technically, there's no one around ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "I’m looking, but I’m thinking maybe it’s time you made a call.""Why’s it always gotta be me that makes the call, huh? It’s not like Cas lives in my ass, the dude’s busy. Cas, get out of my ass!""I was never in your-"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Kudos: 66





	i put a spell on you, because you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> this scene haunts me to this day. someone wrote that out. they acted that out.  
> my grave mistake was picking a song with a lot of repitition, so now we're combining the uh, lyrics. to differentiate the fics.  
> normally i love a dean top but honestly i rlly like writing castiel topping. yknow strong angel all that fun stuff. much 2 think about

“Cas, get out of my ass!”

“I was never in your-“ Cas pauses, does a classic head-tilt. He won’t lie. It was a defensive statement, instinctive, something he wouldn’t want to discuss in present company, especially when they have bigger things to get to. The need to defeat Eve, yada yada, that’s important.

So he drops it, moves on to the important things, but it sticks in the back of his mind, distracts him as he tries to focus. Why was Dean talking about Cas being in his ass? Why did he tell Cas to get out of it when the angel came to help? Why was he so defensive about their relationship being closer than Cas’s relationship with Sam or Bobby?

Most importantly, of course, while he’s trying to be helpful in tracking down and ending Eve, the last time Cas _was_ in Dean’s ass keeps trying to enter the forefront of his mind. He only gets as far as learning they need a friendly monster, they have some ideas to track them down, whatever before Cas is zapping out of Bobby’s house, into some woods near one of the prospective monsters.

He can’t sense anyone near, and so he lets out a breath, lets the memory run through his mind as it’s been demanding to do since he appeared at Bobby’s. He’s sure that normally this wouldn’t have taken over the way it has, but it’s been a while since Dean last touched him- trying to prevent another apocalypse and all. Not that he blames Dean, he knows the hunter is busy, but this body has… needs. Since Dean awakened them.

And so he leans against a tree, presses a palm against the growing bulge in his pants as he remembers.

_Dean had generally been topping before this, experience overtaking nature as he spent time working Cas open for his cock, then taking him. Occasionally Cas had physically been on top, occasionally tries his hand at making Dean fall apart after a particularly stressful hunt, but it came out of the blue when Dean asked Cas to fuck him._

_Of course Cas agreed, he’d do anything to make Dean happy, and it’s not like he hadn’t thought about it. He thought he knew enough from the times Dean had fucked him to be able to do this. It happened when Dean had come back from a hunt, some monster, Cas didn’t ask because he learned early on Dean didn’t like to talk about them. Dean prayed to him, and when Cas came, Dean kissed him, needy, with only a few pleasantries passing his lips between kisses._

_Normally, Cas would probably let Dean press him into the bed and have his way with him, but instead Cas had pressed Dean to the wall, slid his tongue into the hunter’s mouth to claim it. Dean picked up what Cas was putting down almost immediately, letting out a moan as he melted against the wall._

_Cas situated himself between Dean’s legs, pressing a thigh to the beginning bulge in his jeans. Dean let out little pants into Cas’s mouth, trying to get his breath back between kisses, oxygen supply depleting rapidly as his brain turned fuzzy with pleasure. Cas took his time fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue, letting Dean get nice and hard before he turned them both, pushed Dean over to the bed and down onto the mattress. With a thought, Dean’s clothes were gone, naked and vulnerable in front of the angel who towered over him._

_“Cas, please,” tumbled from Dean’s lips, but Cas took his time stripping off his own clothes, trenchcoat and everything but his underwear landing on the floor around him, not even granting the hunter the privilege of seeing him completely naked. At a whine from Dean, Cas moved onto the bed, pushing Dean into the position he wanted, molding him to the angel’s liking._

_Dean was trembling, thighs twitching as Cas’s hands ran up them, closer to his now rock-hard cock, lying against his abdomen and clearly ready to be touched. Cas refused though, running his hands straight past Dean’s need- prompting another whine- to his chest, really pushing him into the bed._

_“Anything you want, just please, Cas,” Dean begged, hips twitching up so his cock jumped against his abdomen, needy._

_“Please what?” Cas asked, fingers finding Dean’s hard nipples, pinching and twisting away while avoiding Dean’s gaze._

_The unexpected pleasure made Dean moan, eyes fluttering closed as he arched into Cas’s touch, momentarily forgetting his goal as the pleasure coursed down his spine to make his cock twitch. Then a throb made his eyes open, made him ask, “Fuck me. Please.”_

_“Well, you asked so nicely,” Cas replied with a sardonic smile, digging the fingers of one hand into Dean’s hip as the other, now covered in lube, teased over the head of Dean’s cock._

_The pleasure made Dean jolt, let out a muttered, “_ Fuck _,” as he leaned his head back against the pillow, unable to bear Cas’s gaze just now._

_Cas let his lubed fingers slide slowly down Dean’s cock, teasingly, just barely touching to remind the hunter that the angel held his pleasure in the palm of his hand. He skipped over his balls, squeezing briefly to hear Dean let out a surprised moan, before circling around Dean’s hole, pressing and teasing but not entering._

_Cas used his thumb to pull at one side of his hole, to open him up just a little, to hear Dean make a strangled, high-pitched noise at the new touch, new feeling. Cas licked his lips as he eyed Dean’s hole, thumb pressing a little more insistently, his other hand now pressing down on Dean’s thigh to keep him wide open for the angel._

_Once Dean got used to the feeling, he whined Cas’s name, clearly wanting to get Cas to get a move on. Cas, thinking about all the times Dean took the opportunity to tease_ him _, took his time wringing every moan he could out of the angel before finally fucking him or making him come, refused to indulge the hunter, raised an eyebrow at him._

_“C’mon, Cas, I already begged for it, what more do you-“ Dean started to complain, but Cas took this opportunity to interrupt Dean, suddenly sliding a lubed finger inside his hole. Dean cut off his sentence with a sharp exhale, followed by an expletive as he got used to the feeling of Cas’s finger carefully moving around inside him, slowly starting to thrust in and out of him._

_Cas turned his focus to working Dean open very slowly and carefully, mostly for Dean’s care but partially to tease him. Even when Dean squirmed and begged for more, Cas took his time between adding fingers, making sure his hole was nice and stretched before even thinking about adding another one. Until he had three fingers inside him, fingerfucking Dean nice and fast, as Dean moaned and whined and begged for Cas’s cock._

_Before Cas entered him, though, he curled his fingers as he fucked him, a method to his seemingly random fingerfucking until finally he landed on Dean’s prostate, making him cry out as his cock spurted out a bit of precome. The corner of Cas’s mouth twitched as he purposely kept hitting that spot, making Dean moan and pant for breath and grasp at the sheets as Cas worked him up._

_Between cries, Dean managed, “Cas, please, if you don’t- oh fuck- stop I’m gonna- hhh, I’m gonna come, please-“_

_While Cas would have very much liked to see Dean come on his fingers, he had other plans, so he worked Dean for only a little bit longer- until he could feel him tensing up- and pulled his fingers out, getting rid of his underwear with a thought. His own cock had been hard, was hard at that point, flushed red and ready to sink into Dean._

_Even being teased right to the edge, Dean still welcomed Cas close between his thighs, letting the angel manipulate him so his thighs were spread wide, hole ready for him to use. Cas lubed up his cock, only let his hand stroke over it for a few moments before he was guiding its way inside Dean, going slow and careful despite Dean’s pleas that he wasn’t made of glass and Cas could go faster._

_Maybe Cas could’ve gone faster. But he really liked seeing Dean squirm and beg._

_And then he was bottoming out, abdomen pressed against Dean as he landed all the way in, and Dean was letting out a satisfied groan at the way Cas filled him. He didn’t have long to appreciate it, as Cas only waited a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, starting a hard and fast pace almost immediately._

_All Dean could do was hang on as Cas fucked him, couldn’t even thrust back as the way Cas was fucking him into the bed, he didn’t have any leverage. He could only hang on to the pillow beneath his head, arch his back as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. Cas was strong, insanely strong, and he was sweating with the effort of holding it back, trying not to break Dean in half as he fucked him, but he’d probably leave bruises, the way his hands were gripping Dean’s hips. Not that Dean minded, he was sure- Dean would probably admire them in the morning, feel his cock twitch in half-interested as he looked at the bruises of Cas’s fingers where they pressed into his hips, much like the mark on his shoulder._

_The words “claim” and “mine” swam to the forefront of Cas’s mind, fueling him to pound into Dean’s prostate, needing to see him come on the angel’s cock, needing to fill him up with his own come. Dean, close enough already, was reduced to short noises, half-excerpts of begging or Cas’s name or moans, eyes closing as pleasure made his brain fuzzy and his cock twitch on his abdomen. He didn’t even need Cas’s hand on him to come, only needed Cas sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck possessively to come, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he yelled, cock spurting onto his stomach and adding to the mess there._

_For Cas, it only took Dean coming on himself for him to come, filling Dean up with his come as he pumped his hips, riding out his orgasm as Dean moaned, cock giving a half-hearted twitch as-_

Cas covers his mouth with his hand, cutting off some incredibly loud moans as he came into his hand, hand pumping his cock through his orgasm. He hadn’t even considered his surroundings, deep as he was into the memory, but he’s sure at some point he had taken his cock out, started jerking off, until the memory of filling Dean up and Dean making _that face_ -

Cas considers the mess he’s made of his hand, his softening cock he tucks back into his pants. Luckily, with a thought, the mess is gone, and he can continue on his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> naked? covered in bees? probably coming next


End file.
